


Even when the world is ending ill still love you

by stopstancy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Dancing, End of the World, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopstancy/pseuds/stopstancy
Summary: Dream and George spend their last moments on earth listening to a record player play while they dance, talking about the past, and what is to come.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Even when the world is ending ill still love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so, sorry if it is bad :)
> 
> Please enjoy!

The sound of the music crackling on the speakers fill the almost dead silent room accompanied by the screams and cries from the outside world but how would Dream and George know that? in their own world of bliss, their own world of love. ignoring the unexpected death coming their way. It’s sweet, ignorant, childish even to be dancing away in their own thoughts while the world burns away till there’s nothing left. The couple is dancing in the room in which they've slept in lived for years while the staticky music slowly plays on the record player. the light footsteps making the floor beneath them creak and the walls around them disappear. it’s Dream who breaks the silence that has been going on for too long.

"You know.." He pauses thinking about what he will say before continuing "I never got propose to you."

George who is laying his head on his chest replies "There were so many more things I wished to do with you. Oh, how I wish we had more time my love."

Dream steps away and looks at George in the eyes, his chocolate brown eyes that he would look in forever. Dream pulls out a ring from his pocket "We may not be able to have a proper wedding under these circumstances but I wish.." He trails off. "I wish to be by your side till the end and have our love be bonded together with this ring." Dream takes a deep breath "George will you marry me?"

George feels the tears well up in his eyes "Yes, of course, ill marry you Dream!" He slips the ring on his finger mesmerized by the way it glistens in the dark lighting. Dream kisses him softly, filled with so much passion and love that could end in any moment but at this moment all that mattered was they were together, happy. Sharing sweet kissing and tight embraces they could drown in. They slowly start to dance to the music again.

George says in almost a whisper "I love you Dream. I don't believe I’ve said this enough times yet but I love you with all my heart."

Dream can see the tears starting to well up in George’s eyes he brings his hands to George’s cheek "I love you to George, so much. I wish we had more time together. I wish we can stay like this forever."

they look into each other’s eyes for who knows how long, happy with their presence. But it hits them, inevitable of it all. The darkness of the unknown is coming whether they like it or not. Death is right around the corner waiting to greet them. George shakily exhales before saying "Dream, I I.." George can no longer hold back his tears, letting them fall down his cheek as he continues "I don't want to die dream, I want to stay with you. In this moment now and forever dancing to some shitty record player in the background. Forgetting death, forgetting our problems." A sob rips through his throat "I want to be in your arms forever, im so incredibly deeply in love with you Dream I never want to stop loving you." George looks up at him looking at the features of his face watching them pity George "I'm not ready for this to end yet."

Dream wipes George’s tears away, looking at him fondly "Don’t worry George, I promise when this is over, it will be like a dream. We will wake up in each other’s embraces it will be like I never left, don’t dwell on this. Come, dance with me till the very end."

George rests his head on Dreams chest and they start to sway to the music again. Dream starts to silently cry pressing sweet kisses into George’s hair because he knows, they both know that they don’t know what will happen when they die. They don’t know that they will stay together for sure. It’s all in a matter of time when the clock starts ticking closer and closer to their doom.

"R-Remember" George hiccups and sucks in a quick breath. "Remember when we meet?" 

"Of course I remember George how could I ever forget that day." He chuckles quietly "You were showing me the city, and ended up passing out at a bar at 3 am." He smiles "And, I had to carry you home, my god was that a nightmare." 

They both laughed at the circumstances of when they had met oh so many nights ago but it feels like it was yesterday when they had met "Remember when we went on a date to the lake?" George said

"Yeah, we sat there for hours messing around like dumb kids." Dream replied

"Maybe.. because we were dumb kids."

George and Dream reminisce on past memories and pity that they couldn’t make any more memories in the future except for now. They talked about their friends, their loved ones. Anything that came to mind to distract themselves, but soon their conversations came to an end and they held each other closely whispering reassuring words to each other.

"Dream."

"George."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You mean it?" George ask hesitantly

"Of course I do, I love you more than life itself."

"I would die for you George."

The music stops and the lights went out the only sounds that can be heard are their soft breathing.

"I would die for you Dream." George said so quietly that Dream almost didn’t pick it up.

"Why don't we die together?" Dream said as he brought George’s hand to his lips laying a soft kiss on George’s hand.

"I wouldn’t want anything else."

They silently cried together tears rolling down their cheeks until there was nothing. No light, No darkness, no breathing, no tears. It was a painless, noiseless void that they were in. But they were in it together, and forever. Because they loved each other so much and they would continue to love each other till the very end.


End file.
